


Boruto x Mitsuki - A Beta and an Alpha

by NaruFiction



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exposure, In Public, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruFiction/pseuds/NaruFiction
Summary: This sort of goes without saying but this is sexually explicit. Reader discretion is strongly advised!---Slowly but steady he pushed inside of Boruto, until he was fully in. Boruto felt so good, his inner walls were fully stimulated. Mitsuki pushed in and out faster and faster, making both boys moan and pant at the same time. Boruto felt his member soften, but felt his climax get closer and closer...





	Boruto x Mitsuki - A Beta and an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my other story; Boruto's Medical Examination (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753216)  
> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments.

Boruto left the doctors room, still confused about all that happened to him. He couldn't shake the feeling he had, and how it liked it. He felt really clean and wanted nothing more than to go home and touch himself. The doctor made him feel so good, he could barely control himself.

Once he left the clinic, he walked down the street on his way home. All of a sudden Mitsuki appeared in front of him. "Oh hey Mitsuki." Not quite sure what to say, with a blush on his face. He knew Mitsuki went through the same exam. "Hey Buruto." he said with an emotionless smile on his face. "You just had your exam too right?" he continued. Boruto nodded and tried to avoid eye contact. Mitsuki was wondering why he was acting so strange and asked him if he wanted to train for a bit. Boruto just wanted to go home. Before he could answer Mitsuki grabbed his arm and dragged him to a training site. "Mitsuki... wai... wait! I... I don't...." but before he knew they were at a training site in an abandoned building nearby. "Mhm?" Mitsuki replied, tilting his head wondering what was wrong.

Boruto blushed and put both of his hands on the back of his head, trying to not come across too suspicious. In the process his shirt moved up, revealing his hardened member through his pants. Mitsuki couldn't help but notice and kept on staring, with a slightly amazed expression on his face. It took a while for Boruto to notice, when he did he instantly cupped his crotch area with his hands, blushing and trying to laugh the awkward moment away.

"I see, so you too?" Mitsuki replied, opening his robe a bit. Exposing his boxers, where it was clear his members enjoyed the events earlier today as well. Boruto looked at Mitsuki and felt his member grow harder by the second. Boruto still being shy explained that he actually wanted to go home because of it. Mitsuki stepped closer and grabbed the smaller boys hand. Boruto gasped and was not sure what was going to happen. Mitsuki put Boruto's hand in his robe, cupping his fully erect member. "I can help you too, Boruto?" Mitsuki suggested, with an emotionless smile. Boruto felt his cheeks turn red, and nodded. "O...Okay." Boruto replied, not sure what was going to happen.

Mitsuki reached his hand, and tilted Boruto's head up. Aligning their lips, followed by a deep kiss from Mitsuki. He pushed his tongue inside the cute boys mouth, exploring every bit of it. After a few moments Mitsuki pulled away and a string of saliva connected the two boys. Boruto was in ecstasy by what just happened. Boruto kept leaning forward, trying to connect their lips. He wanted it so bad, it felt so good but Mitsuki didn’t let him. "Seems like you're quite a beta." Mitsuki said. He sat down with his back against a concrete pillar of the building they were in. "I want you to strip." Mitsuki instructed. Boruto blushed and stood there again trying to avoid eye contact. "I told you to strip Boruto, go ahead" he instructed again.

Boruto who was not sure what was happening, did as he was instructed. He liked how Mitsuki controlled him, and how he could submit to the boy. He slowly took off his jacket, and hesitated to take off his shirt. After a few moments of hesitation he submitted and took his shirt off. He took off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants, and before he pulled his pants he looked at Mitsuki. The boy was looking at Boruto without too much of an emotion. With just the look in his eyes Boruto knew he wanted him to continue, and pulled down his pants. Leaving Boruto in his underwear, fully exposing his small erect member through the cloth.

"With strip, I meant fully." Mitsuki instructed. Boruto felt his cheeks turn more red than they already were, and pulled down his underwear. Immediately cupping his member with his hands. Finally Mitsuki got a small smile on his face. He was really enjoying the power he had over the boy. "So you're my little beta now." The boy did not know exactly what it meant but the lack of power turned him on even more. "Remove your hands, I want to see you." Mitsuki instructed, the boy removed his hands slowly. One after the other exposing his smaller erect member, and then turned around on Mitsuki's instructions. Boruto had the cutest bubble butt, nicely shaped and round like two small peaches.

Mitsuki felt his member grow harder with the sight of the boys butt. He instructed Boruto to spread his cheeks, and expose his hole to him. Boruto placed one hand on each cheek, and with a blush he closed his eyes and spread his cheeks. The boy watched the event unfold. Boruto had a small, pink and cute little hole. A breeze of air passed through the boys crack and he couldn't help but moan a little. It felt so good to be dominated and being so exposed to another boy. Mitsuki liked what he was seeing, and instructed Boruto to take a few steps back. Coming closer to Mitsuki. The closer he came, the better the view got. After a few steps he felt Mitsuki's hands on his legs, stopping him from moving closer. Mitsuki inspected the boys butt. Every second that passed made his member grow harder and harder.

While he was still sitting with his back against the pillar, he pulled Boruto closer. Until he needed to spead his legs a bit to place one on each side of Mitsuki, moving his butt closer and closer to the boys face. Finally he was in position, and got pulled so far back that Mitsuki's face dug into the boys butt which was at the same height. Mitsuki's head rested on the pillar, with Boruto's butt hugging his face. He stuck out his tongue and started eating the boy out. Boruto moaned with the touch of the tongue stimulating his hole. He licked and pushed his tongue against Boruto's hole, asking for entrance. With a loud moan of Boruto, Mitsuki pushed his tongue in and started tongue fucking the boy.

Moments passed, and both enjoyed what was happening. Finally Mitsuki removed himself from inside Boruto and pushed him a bit away to enjoy the view. Boruto's butt was covered in his saliva, his hole dripping from it. With his right hand he felt the boys cheek, which made Boruto gasp. He rubbed his index finger against the boys hole, slowly pushing inside of the boy. Boruto let out some pants and moans in the process, who enjoyed the stimulation Mitsuki was giving him. When his finger was completely inside the boy, he added another, stretching Boruto's hole.

After Boruto was stretched enough, Mitsuki removed his fingers and instructed to get on all fours. Boruto moved on all fours, still his bubble butt close to Mitsuki's face. Now he was on all fours, with Mitsuki underneath him, who was still resting against the pillar. He put the two fingers inside the boys hole again, and started finger fucking the tight pink hole. Boruto panted and moaned loudly. Nobody could hear them as the building was long abandoned, no one would ever come here. He put 2 fingers of his left hand in his mouth, to make sure they were covered in saliva. He first pushed his index finger in as third one to fill Boruto’s hole. This made Boruto moan and shiver of pain at the same time. It took a while to get used to it, but when he did it felt great and enjoyed getting fingered. Not much longer after that he added the fourth and last finger. Now both his index and middle finger of both hands were inside the boy, who was clearly still enjoying the stimulation.

Mitsuki pulled his hands a bit apart, stretching Boruto's hole fully. Boruto got tears in his eyes and made some painful noises. "Don't worry, Boruto. I need to do this." Mitsuki said, and Boruto nodded. He stretched a little further and he could see a little inside the boys hole which turned him on even more. "Good, you're ready." Mitsuki said while removing his fingers. Boruto's hole did not fully close yet, and remained a bit open, ready to be filled again. Mitsuki got on his knees behind Boruto. He undid his robe and pulled down his boxers. A bigger erect member than Boruto appeared, as he was quite big for his age, and Boruto quite small. He applied a bit of saliva on his member and pushed it against the boys hole.

Slowly but steady he pushed inside of Boruto, until he was fully in. Boruto felt so good, his inner walls were fully stimulated. Mitsuki pushed in and out faster and faster, making both boys moan and pant at the same time. Boruto felt his member soften, but felt his climax get closer and closer. He never felt like this before, but it was so... so good. Mitsuki pounded in and out so hard, sometimes fully pulling out and jamming it back inside the boy. Boruto came closer and closer, and finally he came. Shooting his cum out of his soft member on the concrete floor, which made his hole clench. Mitsuki felt the sensation and couldn't hold it anymore, and filled the boys hole with a huge load of hot cum. When he pulled out Boruto's hole leaked, and cum dripped on the floor.

Naruto fel forward on on the floor, in his own cum. Mitsuki on top of him, with his still semi-hard member between the boys cheeks near the leaking hole. Mitsuki got closer to Boruto's ear and whispered; "You are my beta now." and Boruto still not knowing what it exactly meant, agreed with a nod and a hum.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you think in the comments!  
> Upon enough requests, I will sure write more chapters. Who knows what will happen next, I'm sure it's lewd, hot and full of exploration.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Read my other works!
> 
> "Naruto's First Gay Experience - Skinny Dipping"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405655
> 
> "Boruto's Medical Examination"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753216


End file.
